chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phoenix Guard
The Phoenix Guard are an international organization that militantly tracks down unknown magical entities, rogue magical artifacts, and investigates any magical or otherwise supernatural events. They have a reputation of being ruthlessly effective, efficient, and, because of the messy nature of magical accidents, virtually every government in Enn Elenen is happy to pawn their disastrous magical problems off to the Phoenix Guard. International Relations Imperial Collective The Imperial Collective, in spite of strong nationalism, allow the Phoenix Guard to operate within their borders, with some reluctance. Opposition has been voiced to allow them to operate without any oversight, and the Phoenix Guard has made a few concessions -- namely, delivering mission reports to the Imperial Collective whenever an operation takes place within their borders. Some argue that the guard should simply not be permitted to enter, or should be replaced with an imperial organization with imperial oversight, but no suggestions have seen any traction. Taura The Tauran government has a rather strained relationship with the Phoenix Guard -- being so understaffed, they used to call the Phoenix Guard for virtually every magical affair, and the guard quickly ran out of patience with them. Memos were sent out informing everyone that the Phoenix Guard is only to be called in the most concerning of incidents, and only with explicit approval, which can take days to receive. Should the guard choose to take initiative, however, the Tauran government is always very quick to comply. Commonwealth of Independent Kharan States Due to its unique habitat, the Phoenix Guard is not as able to easily traverse Novara as the other territories in the galaxy. Magical accidents often go unreported. The Phoenix Guard is eager to help whenever called upon, but because remote observation is typically made all the more difficult, they are often unable to catch problems before they spiral out of control. This has caused a great deal of animosity between the two, the shared sentiment being that the other is exceptionally incompetent. Republic of the Reforged Being the most technologically advanced society, much work done containing magical artifacts and magical accidents in the republic is contained within it. Occasionally, the republic will reach out to the Phoenix Guard for consultant work or advisement, but rarely are they called upon to assist. Many of the Phoenix Guard were scouted from the ranks among the Republic of the Reforged, needing little additional training to begin their jobs in their entirety. As a result, a rivalry between the two bodies has sprung up, both trying to find the best talents among the republic before the other. The prestige and imposing secrecy of the Phoenix Guard are usually key factors in any applicant's decision. Mineni The Phoenix Guard are not permitted by Minenel's governing bodies to operate within Minenel's borders. This has not stopped them in the past from intervening when they deem necessary, but the two bodies chose to instill a tenuous peace after a few decades of slowly escalating conflicts. Known Members * Eb Othgarn, the agent who reported Serani Samrael's magical affliction. * Olyte Rama * Kama Astolui, Olyte's partner. * Venai Arleth Morastimo, the agent who reported Seven's magical affliction. * Haalani Aankshme, the agent who reported Yami Mitra being missing. * Orimba Lireimin, the agent who reported Elato Deranir's magical affliction. * Nasuk "Tud" Tuglaghanga, the agent who reported Melea Ipo's magical affliction. Category:Enn Elenen Category:Enn Elenen Factions Category:No Spoilers